Under the Cherry Tree
by Cygna-hime
Summary: She was a child here, under the cherry tree." A birthday fluff for our favorite magical girl.


Under the Cherry Tree

**This was written for the one-hour Sakura birthday challenge on Tsukimineshrine.  It began with a title, then an idea, and then some words. Actual writing time: 35 minutes.**

**Just a bit of birthday fluff.**** Hope she likes it!**

**Disclaimer: If Cygna owned CCS, she would have enough money to buy CDs. She hasn't. Ergo, she doesn't.**

~          ~          ~

            She was a child here, under the cherry tree. Her mother was there, and father and brother too, but mother most of all. Mother smiled down at them, a face like a goddess, and brushed a fallen sakura petal from her nose. She was blissfully happy as only a child can be who has not yet known pain or death. Her laughter and her mother's mde the trees dance in joy. Here, under the cherry tree, she was mirthful.

~          ~          ~

            She ws a girl here, under the cherry tree. Her best friend was with her, and her other friends, playing children's games and dancing for the appreciation of the trees. They were a boisterous and laughing set tempered with quiet. There was always peace, even when they played tag and ran and fell and scraped their knees. Her friend laughed and reached out to catch her, but only caught a sakura petal curling around the tips of her hair. She laughed back and danced away, making the trees shake with shared laughter in her wake. Here, under the cherry tree, she was joyful.

~          ~          ~

            She sat with him here, under the cherry tree. Her best friend and his best friend and all their friends were there, and they sang songs to the tune of the wind and her best friend's microphone. Her best friend was a joy and pleasure to listen to, much better than she was, but he didn't look away from her all the while she sang. She didn't quite understand, not yet, but she felt that it was right that he look at her so. When she sat back down, he brushed a fallen sakura petal off her shoulder, then blushed and looked away. The trees heard their voices and joined in, their gentle rustling fitting the songs perfectly. Here, under the cherry tree, she was at ease.

~          ~          ~

            She talked with him here, under the cherry tree. Neither of them really knew what to say or what to do with their hands, but that wasn't the point. They were here, just the two of them, and it didn't matter that the world seemed new and strange and confusing, because she was she and he was he and that was all there was to it. They finally settled on holding hands underneath the tree. A sakura petal drifted onto their hands, and he dusted it away. The trees whispered to each other over their heads, discussing them as they discussed each other. Here, under the cherry tree, she was in love.

~          ~          ~

            She married him here, under the cherry tree. Her family was there, and his family, and from somewhere all their secret family was watching too. There was a small yellow toy in her best friend's purse, and his best friend was holding a thick pink book. Her white dress shimmered like a fairy-tale princess's in the breeze. When he lifted the veil and kissed her, her hair was filled with falling sakura petals. He picked them out tenderly, each and every one. Overhead, the trees whispered and applauded them with the gentle movement of their branches. Here, under the cherry tree, she was blissful.

~          ~          ~

            She was a woman here, under the cherry tree. He was here still, holding their toddling daughter by the hand. In her arms she cradled their baby son, theirs and only theirs. A single, delicate sakura petal fluttered down onto the very tip of his tiny nose. She brushed it off, laughing, and he laughed too. Their laughter in the springtime air made the trees dance again in joy. She was with him and their own beloved children, children who were perfectly happy as only children can be, and it was heaven on earth. Here, under the cherry tree, she was complete.

~The End~

**Not bad for half an hour's writing, I'm inclined to think. Hey, I wrote S&S fluff! There's something new. I'd love to know what you think. Should I work with this couple more?**

**Enjoy your Passover/Easter/Cherry Blossom Time. Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sakura-chan!**


End file.
